


Family

by kiddiluna



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: M/M, Puzzleshipping, puppyshipping - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-07
Updated: 2015-08-07
Packaged: 2018-04-13 13:05:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4523193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiddiluna/pseuds/kiddiluna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joey and Seto are invited to a party that Yugi is hosting. When at the party they are given some news that surprises everyone and that has some impact on them as well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Family

In a mansion that was three stories high, lived three people. Two brothers, on with shoulder length brown hair and deep cerulean eyes he was the elder brother Seto Kaiba. While the younger brother long black hair went down to his mid back with a darker shade of blue than his brother his name was Mokuba Kaiba.

The third person that lived in the house had shoulder length hair that was unkempt as his honey brown eyes conveyed love for the elder brother, his name was Joey Wheeler.

"Come on, Seto our we will be late to the reunion." Joey called as he fiddled with his long sleeve red shirt that he wore along with black skinny jeans that hugged his waist. Leaning against the base railing of the stairs looking down at the black jacket that hung on his arms before looking back up the stairs to see Seto who was now descending from the second floor.

"We will not be late, Joey. We have at least an hour before the party starts." Seto informed the blonde as he tooking in the other’s appearance while Joey did the same to him. Seto was wearing a dark blue polo shirt with so white skinny jeans. “You look divine puppy. Shall we go?” holding his hand out to the blond nodded and moved to take his arm.

"Yes, we may.” Joey says as they walked towards the front door. Opening the door both of them stepped out into the cold summer night’s air. Seto making sure the door was securely locked he and Joey walked down the flight of front stairs and into a limo where the driver was holding the door open for them as soon as they walked out. 

Once they were inside the car they drove off into Domino city heading for the Kami Game shop. “Do you know who else is going to be coming, puppy?” Seto asked him as he threaded his fingers through the other’s hair who began to relax in his arms.

"Well the usual gang, Atem, Yugi, Bakura, Ryou, Marik, Malik, Tristan, and Duke." Joey listed before looking at Seto who let out a groan in frustration.

"Please tell me I still have aspirin in here?" Seto pleaded looking at him with a hopeful expression.

Joey let out a chuckle before he reached into his coat pocket and grabbed the aspirin from it. Showing it to him causing him to let out a sigh in relief.

"You are truly sent from heaven, puppy." Seto told him giving him a small smile.

The rest of the ride to their destination was filled with non-important small talk. When they arrived at the destination the drive informed them they had arrived before leaving the limo. 

Joey and Seto exited the limo before Seto to come back in three hours. Before they looked at the Kami game shop which was now run by Yugi and Atem knocking at the front door. 

“Coming.” a voice called out from inside the shop. With the opening of the door their stood, a man with tri colored hair with soft features with big amethyst colored eyes. “Joey, Seto you came.”

“Of course we did Yugi, we would not miss one of your parties, their too much fun.” Joey told him as they were let into the house.

“Thanks Joey.” Yugi told his friend before Seto held a bottle of champagne out to him. Yugi glanced up at him and smiled before saying, “Thank you Seto.”

“No need to thank me, where is Atem?” Seto questioned.

“I think he is in the living room with the others.” Yugi started. “Last time I checked they were were playing Shogi.”

“I see.” Seto said as they strolled into the living area where Ryou was siting with Malik on the couch as they watched a Duke, Tristan, Marik, Malik play Smash Bros Brawl. While sitting on the floor was Bakura and Atem in a intense game of Chess.

“I call winner.” Seto said as he looked at the board that the two of them were playing.

“Seto, Joey, I am glad you came.” Atem says not looking up from the board before he made his next move. Everyone else says their hellos as Yugi went back into the kitchen.

“Do you need any help Yug’?” Joey asked as Yugi glanced back at him and shook his head.

“I’m fine Joey, food will be out in a second. So just have fun with the others.” Yugi told him before he went back into the kitchen.

Joey nodded his head before looking over at Seto who eyes were pleading for Bakura to lose so he could play Atem in Chess. Joey went over to where they were playing Brawl and asked for a remote control for him to play.

It was about forty five minutes later, when Yugi came out telling us all dinner was ready, and from the looks of it Seto was winning in the chess game from his smug smile. 

“Come on you two you can play that boring game later.” Marik says to the both of them dragging to the kitchen by the scruff of his neck.

When they all took a seat at the table they thank you for the meal and began to eat. Making small talk all around.

"So Yugi, why did you call us here all of a sudden?” Ryou asked as he set his chopsticks aside to look at him. With this everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at Atem and Yugi who exchanged looks before they nodded their heads then looked at them.

"Yugi, is something going on?" Marik questioned

"No Marik, is nothing wrong per say." Yugi says before, “Atem and I decided that we are….”

“What Yugi is trying to say is that Yugi and I are going to try to adopt a child.” Atem told them as everyone stared at them in surprise before their were cheers echoed around the room.

“I am so glad for you guys.”Ryou says with a smile.

“What made you guys think of adoption?” Seto asked, as he wanted to know their reason for adopting, as the reason for him and his younger brother was a sore topic.

“Well while on our trip in egypt over the summer. We had visited an orphanage and stayed their and got to know some of the kids their and then we realized that we wanted to adopt, we have a stable income and can provide a good life for a child so Atem and I agreed to go through and try to adopt a child.” Yugi told Seto with a small smile.

“Very good. Taking care of children can be a handful prepare yourselves.” Seto says before lifting to take a drink from his glass.

“We know.” Atem says. “We plan on going to an agency in Domino city on monday.”

Joey smiled at once of his best friends then looked at Seto who seemed to have a far away look in his eyes. His eyebrows furrowed together in worry before Yugi called out his name and he shook his head saying he would ask Seto later about what was going on in that egotistical big head of his.

"Seto, can we talk for a minute." Joey asked, Seto looked up from his book and over at his partner before nodded his head yes. Joey then moved to sit beside him on their king size bed. 

"What is it that you wanted to talk about, Puppy?" Setp asked lifting his gaze up to meet the others.

“Why did you have this far away look in your eyes when we started about talking about Yugi and Atem adopting a child?” 

“Puppy, it nothing against our friends it just I wanted to make them understand that they could not just take a child in on a whim.”

“When have our friends ever done something half baked. They are extremely dedicated into having a child of their own. So we should be happy for them.”

"Joey, I am happy for them. I know that they will be dedicated to whomever they choose to adopt but it just even now I guess Gozaburo still has a hold over me.” Seto told him as he gripped the book that was lying limply in his hand. Joey moved to place his hand over the other before pulling the taller man into his chest for a hug.

“Seto, you are much stronger than him he has no hold over you anymore. You are your own person you proved that numerous times. Even if Gozaburo did adopt you for all the wrong reason you are here. You meet the guys and I so, Seto let it go.”

"Yes, you are right puppy. When did you get so smart?” Seto teased the other.

“I don’t know maybe it rubbed off of some egotistical jerk I know.” Joey teased back.

“I have to admit something that was not the only reason why I was spacing out. I wanted to ask you did you want to start a family of our own family?"Seto questioned as he placed down the book and turned to look at Joey who looked starstruck. “Joey?”

Seto was caught off guard when he was tackled to the ground and pulled into a sensual kiss which he eagerly returned. 

“So I can take that as a yes?” Seto asked as they broke apart for some air.  
“Of course Seto but how about we talk about this some more tomorrow?” Joey asked.

“Why can’t we talk now?” Seto asked before he looked over at Joey that had a look in his eyes that Seto knew and he was not about to argue about the next chain of events.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys all like the story. This story does have to parts please tell me how I did in the comments or even leaving a kudos help.


End file.
